<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buy One, Get Six Free by Izzyfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775581">Buy One, Get Six Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms'>Izzyfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Remy have been together for a while now, and it's going well, but there's one problem.</p>
<p>Remy doesn't know that Thomas has sides.</p>
<p>What happens when Thomas finally tells him the truth? How will Remy react? </p>
<p>And will Remy love the sides as much as they love him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buy One, Get Six Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas bit his lip, pacing back and forth across the living room floor and wringing his hands. He routinely checked the clock, watching the seconds tick by, getting closer and closer to 2pm. His stomach filled with dread as the sides all watched him walk, a strange mixture of excitement, neutrality, and downright terror. </p>
<p>“Okay... but, like, what if he freaks out?” Virgil spoke up suddenly. “This is a bad idea, one of the worst ideas we’ve ever had. Why are we doing this? We’re just gonna ruin everything. He’s gonna think we’re super weird and dump Thomas immediately, and then we’ll be alone forever.” </p>
<p>Thomas made a pained sound, as did Roman, and Logan sighed. </p>
<p>“Virgil, we don’t know that,” He said calmly. “And, based on prior behaviour, I doubt Remy will react like that. It is more likely that he’ll be confused than anything else. Besides, communication is a necessity in any long-term relationship, it would be unhealthy to keep this from him for much longer.” </p>
<p>Patton nodded eagerly. “Yeah, and Remy loves Thomas, he’s not gonna leave him just ‘cos of this!” </p>
<p>Virgil didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t say anything else, silently chewing his thumb as he sat at the foot of the stairs. </p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll wanna fuck us, too?” Remus grinned, practically bouncing up and down on the spot, and Roman gasped beside him, kicking his brother in the shin. </p>
<p>“Don’t be crude, oh, evil twin of mine, we should focus on the romance!” Roman said. “And, besides, you’re the ugly one, anyway.” </p>
<p>Before this could escalate into a full-on brawl – which it likely would have, given how most arguments with the twins turned out – Deceit intervened, two extra arms appearing at his waist, stretching out and pushing the brothers apart. Fortunately, Thomas was too busy stressing out to notice, or he might have actually thrown up. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door – three raps, and then the doorbell rang. </p>
<p>It was Remy. </p>
<p>Logan straightened up, adjusting his tie. “We’re sticking to the plan,” He said, leaving no room for disagreement. “We’ll all sink out, and then, when Thomas cues us, I will appear, and we will explain the situation to Remy. If he is agreeable, Patton can appear, too, and possibly Roman. We do not want to overwhelm him.” </p>
<p>The doorbell rang again, and Thomas rushed over to the door. He looked back at his sides, watching them all sink out – some wishing him good luck, but most just disappearing without a word – before opening it, and coming face-to-face with his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“’Sup, babe,” Remy greeted, before his brow pinched together, and he tilted his head. “You look stressed. You good?” </p>
<p>“Yup!” Thomas answered, his voice just a little too high, and not convincing either of them. </p>
<p>Remy nodded slowly. “Uh huh... sure. You wanna talk about it?” </p>
<p>“Later.” </p>
<p>His boyfriend didn’t look like he believed that, either, despite it being the honest truth, but he didn’t press, instead lifting the two to-go cups in his hands. </p>
<p>“I brought coffee.” </p>
<p>Thomas smiled genuinely as Remy handed him the cup, taking a large sip with a content sigh, and stepping to the side so his boyfriend could enter the apartment. There were a few moments of silence, and that was when Thomas noticed that Remy was staring at him. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Remy let out an exaggerated gasp. “Wow, I’m out here looking like a snack and you’re just <em> not </em>going to kiss me? Rude.” </p>
<p>Thomas couldn’t help but laugh, leaning down and pecking his (short) boyfriend on the lips. When he pulled back, Remy gave him one of those soft smiles that made his heart do cartwheels in his chest (and maybe Patton was doing cartwheels in the mindscape, too, there was really no way to tell). </p>
<p>Remy took Thomas’s hand, tracing random shapes across his palm with his finger.  </p>
<p>“So,” He began. “Are you gonna tell me what’s up, or am I gonna have to guess?” </p>
<p>Thomas tried not to panic and freeze at the question, he really did, but Remy noticed anyway, looking back up at him with concern. </p>
<p>“I need to tell you something,” Thomas admitted. “It’s nothing bad, it’s just... there’s something about me that you need to know, and you’re probably gonna want to sit down for this.” </p>
<p>He led Remy over to the couch, and they both sat down. </p>
<p>“I, uh...” Thomas trailed off. He sighed; this was going to be hard to explain. “Just- um...”  </p>
<p>He waved his hand, deciding to just rip off the band-aid, without any preamble, and Logan rose up in his usual spot. Remy jolted so hard he almost fell off the sofa, and Thomas only just managed to catch his sunglasses in time, as they’d slipped right off his face. He tried to hand them back, but Remy wasn’t paying attention to him, instead, he was staring at Logan, wide-eyed and perplexed. </p>
<p>After a moment or two, Remy began to look back and forth between Thomas and Logan, as if comparing them, and they waited patiently for him to finish. </p>
<p>“Okay, uh...” Remy said, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up even further. “What?” </p>
<p>Thomas wanted to fix it for him, to pull him close and reassure him that he wasn’t insane, but he was worried that Remy wouldn’t react well, so he resorted to just staring at him instead. </p>
<p>“I am Logan, it is nice to finally meet you,” Logan introduced himself, stepping forward and holding out his hand for Remy to shake. </p>
<p>Remy did so almost immediately, wanting to check if Logan was really there, and looking rather startled when he realised that he was, in fact, real. His hand was soft, just like Thomas’s, though a little bit cooler, and Remy’s touch lingered as he found himself wanting to just keep holding that hand and never let go (like he often felt with Thomas). </p>
<p>Logan’s face had turned pink by the time that Remy pulled away, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. </p>
<p>“I am one of Thomas’s sides, the physical representation of his logical thinking and knowledge.” </p>
<p>Remy nodded along as if he understood. “Uh huh, okay... what does that mean?” </p>
<p>“I’ve found that comparing our situation to that of Riley’s in the movie ‘Inside Out’ is the easiest way to explain it to others,” Logan explained. “Just, instead of emotions, we represent more complex concepts such as Logic, Morality and Creativity.” </p>
<p>“Is that why you made me watch Inside Out with you last week?” Remy glanced at Thomas, and his boyfriend gave him a slightly sheepish smile and a nod. </p>
<p>“You’re taking this remarkably well,” Thomas commented. </p>
<p>Remy shrugged. “This isn’t the craziest shit I’ve ever seen.” </p>
<p>“It <em> isn’t </em>?” </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you ‘bout it later, babe,” Remy said, patting Thomas’s arm. “So, how many sides are there?” </p>
<p>Logan took a step closer. “Right now, there are six of u-” </p>
<p>Before he could finish that sentence, both Patton and Roman popped up in their usual spots, making Remy jump, though he didn’t look nearly as startled as he had when Logan had first appeared. They both looked ecstatic, and, frankly, lovestruck. </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Patton!”  </p>
<p>Patton looked like he wanted to hug Remy – and he did, desperately – but he didn’t want to overwhelm him, so he stayed by the curtains. Roman, apparently, had no such qualms, rushing forward and taking Remy’s hands in his own. This was the first time he was seeing Remy with his own two eyes (not just through Thomas’s), and he was too gay to think straight. </p>
<p>“Oh, my <em> stars </em>, you’re gorgeous!” Roman breathed, and, before he could stop himself, he continued with: “I’m in love with you.” </p>
<p>For a moment, Remy looked surprised, and then his expression melted into the soft smile that he usually reserved just for Thomas. In any other situation, Remy looking at someone else like that would have made Thomas feel jealous, but Roman wasn’t really ‘someone else’, was he? He was a part of Thomas, and if Remy could love Thomas as a whole, which he did, very much, he could love all his different parts, too. </p>
<p>Things were going to be okay. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>“I do not have any feelings or emotions; I am only in a relationship with you because Thomas is. It just makes logical sense,” Logan said matter-of-factly, adjusting his glasses. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Remy said. “Does that mean you want me to get out of your lap?” </p>
<p>Logan instantly tightened his grip around Remy’s waist, pulling him closer. “Of course not.” </p>
<p>Remy smirked, tilting his head up to look at him. “Aww, does that mean you <em> love </em>me?” </p>
<p>“I do not feel love.” </p>
<p>Remy pouted, and, even though Logan knew it was fake, he still immediately had the urge to take it back, so the smile that he adored would return. </p>
<p>“Okay, fine, I love you,” He admitted. </p>
<p>One of Remy’s hands reached up to carefully cradle Logan’s face, the other resting in the centre of his chest, over his tie – ready to, at any moment, use it to pull Logan closer and capture his lips in a kiss, as he often did. </p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Remy smiled. “My shooting star.” </p>
<p>Logan’s cheeks reddened at the nickname – just like he knew they would – and Remy’s smile widened. </p>
<p>“You’re adorable,” He said. </p>
<p>“Falsehood.”  </p>
<p>“You <em> are </em>,” Remy insisted, sitting up straighter so they were almost nose-to-nose, bumping Logan’s glasses. “You.” Kiss. “Are.” Kiss. “Adorable.” </p>
<p>He then kissed him again, this one lingering longer, before Remy finally pulled back. Logan couldn’t help but chase his lips, and Remy smirked again, making Logan blush just a little bit more. </p>
<p>“See,” Remy tucked a stray strand of hair behind Logan’s ear. “Adorable.”  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>“Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Now try this one,” Patton beamed, holding out another cookie just in front of Remy’s lips. </p>
<p>Remy opened his mouth obediently, taking a bite and chewing it slowly.  </p>
<p>He and Patton had spent the last few hours baking a variety of sweet treats in Thomas’s kitchen. If you asked Patton, he would say that it was a team effort. If you asked Remy, however, he would say that Patton had done most of the work, as Remy had no idea how to bake. He wasn’t complaining, though, not in the slightest, especially not when Patton came up behind him, covering Remy’s hands with his own to guide him. </p>
<p>Remy swallowed. “It’s good,” He said. “Sweet.” And then he grinned. “Though not as sweet as you, sugar.” </p>
<p>Patton giggled, delighted. </p>
<p>“Not too sweet?” He asked. </p>
<p>“Never.” </p>
<p>Patton laughed again, poking Remy’s nose. “I was talking about the cookie, silly!” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, they’re good, too.” </p>
<p>“Do you think Thomas will like them?” Patton asked. </p>
<p>Remy tilted his head, his sunglasses slipping down his nose – revealing his distractingly gorgeous baby blue eyes – as he gave Patton an amused look. His hair flopped to one side, and Patton reached out to fix it.  </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you know him better than I do, hon.” </p>
<p>“That’s true,” Patton said, before popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He chewed slowly, before smiling again. “I think Thomas will like them.” </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Thomas flung the front door open, smiling when Remy stepped inside, immediately taking Thomas’s hand, squeezing it, and planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Morning, babe,” He greeted. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Thomas said. “I’ve gotta get back to work now – Logan and Roman are helping me with a new video idea – but Virgil’s out, so you can hang out with him, for now.” </p>
<p>Remy grinned, taking off his sunglasses and placing them on top of his head, knowing full well that Virgil was <em> weak </em>for his eyes, and intending on taking full advantage of that fact. To be fair, all of them loved Remy’s eyes, and, upon seeing them, Thomas couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him properly. </p>
<p>When they pulled apart, Remy stepped around him, into the apartment, strolling over to the couch, where Virgil lay, scrolling through his phone. It didn’t really make sense that Virgil had a phone, but nothing about the sides ever really made sense, so Remy chose not to question it, instead flopping into Virgil’s lap without warning, grinning when the anxious side instinctively sat up, wrapping his arms around him. </p>
<p>“Mornin’, handsome.” </p>
<p>Remy’s smile widened as Virgil’s face turned pink. He remained flustered for another moment or two, before he calmed himself down and rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Not a very accurate compliment, babe.” </p>
<p>Remy shushed him, covering Virgil’s mouth with his finger. “Nope, nuh-uh – you can’t insult my boyfriend like that. I won’t allow it.” </p>
<p>Virgil snorted, taking Remy’s hand away from his face and intertwining their fingers.  </p>
<p>“Are you just here to keep me distracted so I don’t keep bothering Thomas about the new video idea?” He asked dryly. </p>
<p>“I’m <em> here </em>because I wanna snuggle with my very gorgeous boyfriend,” Remy corrected, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the tip of Virgil’s nose. “And also make out with him. Any distraction from bugging Thomas is just a bonus.” </p>
<p>Virgil rolled his eyes again. “You’ve got seven boyfriends, why choose to sit on my lap?” </p>
<p>“<em> Technically </em>, I only have one boyfriend.” </p>
<p>“Wow, big word. Logan would be so proud of you.” </p>
<p>Remy poked Virgil’s shoulder. “Don’t be rude. And I’m sitting in your lap because I love you and I want to, plus you’re, like, super warm.” </p>
<p>“We’re all warm.” There was a beat. “I love you, too.” </p>
<p>Remy grinned again. “Great. Wanna make out?” </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Remy absent-mindedly scrolled through his phone. Thomas was upstairs, looking for something, and would likely remain there for another few minutes, at least, so his boyfriend was just looking for a way to pass the time.  </p>
<p>Then, suddenly, he heard the familiar whooshing sound that meant a side had just risen up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw light blue, and a bespectacled man standing by the curtains. Remy snorted quietly. </p>
<p>“You know that doesn’t work on me, darlin’.” </p>
<p>Deceit pouted – a very Patton-like expression, most likely deliberate – and then crossed his arms in a manner that was decidedly <em> not </em>Patton, which would have given him away, if Remy hadn’t already seen through his disguise. </p>
<p>“What did I do wrong this time?” </p>
<p>Remy looked up from his phone, giving Deceit a once-over. He then shrugged. “I dunno. You’re just... different, I guess.” </p>
<p>Deceit sighed, running his fingers through his hair, and, in the blink of an eye, he was back to his normal snake-like self, his hat in his hand. He placed it on his head, but, before he could say anything else, Remy had jumped off the couch, reaching up on his tiptoes and plucking the hat back off his head with a grin. He only just managed to run his fingers through Deceit’s hair, which made the lying side smile, as, even though he was the shortest side, Remy was still much shorter than him, which was, honestly, adorable.  </p>
<p>“You’re cuter without the hat,” Remy teased, placing it on his own head. “It looks better on me.” </p>
<p>And how was Deceit supposed to <em> not </em>kiss him when he looked like that? Wearing Deceit’s hat and grinning up at him in that way reserved just for them. </p>
<p>He didn’t get the chance to, though, as Remy kissed him first, standing up on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around Deceit’s neck. Remy tugged him as close as possible, humming quietly against Deceit’s lips. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>The moment Remy stepped into the apartment, he was swept off his feet, scooped up into Roman’s arms, and twirled around – once, twice, thrice. Remy’s sunglasses almost fell to the ground, but he caught them just in time, tucking them onto his t-shirt collar. </p>
<p>“How are you, on this fine morning, my radiant Sleeping Beauty?” </p>
<p>Remy sighed, wrapping one arm around Roman’s neck, the other hand clutching his half-empty coffee cup.  </p>
<p>“Ugh, the barista at Starbucks was, like, <em> so </em>rude to me, this morning,” He complained, pouting slightly, but relaxing. “She just kept glaring at me.” </p>
<p>Roman clicked his tongue, but he couldn’t help but grin.  </p>
<p>“Would you like me to fight her for you, my love?” He offered. </p>
<p>Remy snorted. “I’m pretty sure the cops would get called if you showed up at Starbucks with your sword, Prince Charming. Thomas would end up behind bars, and then who would take me into their arms and kiss me every day?” </p>
<p>“That’s the real tragedy,” Roman said, leaning closer to kiss Remy. </p>
<p>“Get a room!” Virgil shouted from the couch. </p>
<p>“You’re just jealous that Remy loves <em> me </em>more,” Roman joked. </p>
<p>Remy stretched his legs, reclining in Roman’s arms. He grinned. “Now, now, boys... there’s enough of me to go around. Besides, I don’t pick favourites.” He paused for a moment. “And, if I had to, I’d pick Thomas.” </p>
<p>Roman stuck his tongue out at Virgil, who rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Remy smiled at Virgil over Roman’s shoulder. “Aren’t you gonna come give me a kiss, too, gorgeous?” </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>If he had been with anybody else, Remy would have scowled at the loss of his sunglasses. But he was with Remus, and he was used to this, so instead he just smiled, tilting his head up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. </p>
<p>Remus dropped the sunglasses on the couch beside them, grabbing Remy’s face – a little roughly, but not hard enough to hurt. </p>
<p>“I want to steal your eyes.” </p>
<p>This probably would’ve alarmed Remy, but he was used to this kind of language from Remus, so instead he just laughed quietly, poking Remus’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“I think I’d rather you didn’t, pumpkin,” Remy said. “I kinda need them. How else am I supposed to admire your gorgeous face?” </p>
<p>Remus nodded, humming. “Good point.”  </p>
<p>He ran one finger down the side of Remy’s face, the other hand holding his face in place as he stared into Remy’s eyes. Perhaps this should’ve been uncomfortable, but how could Remy feel anything but comfort when he was curled up in Remus’s lap, half under a blanket, with some horror movie that neither of them were paying attention to playing in the background. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna copy them,” Remus decided finally. </p>
<p>“Copy them?” </p>
<p>Remus nodded eagerly, his thumb resting just below Remy’s left eye. “Uh huh! I’m gonna make copies of your eyes that I can keep with me even when you’re not around.” Suddenly, he gasped, and then grinned. “I wonder what they’ll taste like.” </p>
<p>Remy wrinkled his nose. “Gross.” </p>
<p>Remus took that as a compliment, as Remy knew he would.  </p>
<p>“Thanks!” He exclaimed, one hand moving to squeeze Remy’s waist, before pulling him into a predictably messy kiss. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Remy hadn’t meant to stop in the middle of the hallway, but he was distracted very easily, and, after pausing mid-step to read a text, he ended up standing there for almost five minutes. He didn’t look up when he heard footsteps behind him, and when he felt a hand on the small of his back, he knew exactly who it was. </p>
<p>“Hey, babe,” Remy greeted, his eyes remaining on his phone screen. “Just one sec, I’m arguing with my mom.” </p>
<p>“How can you always tell when it’s me?” Thomas asked.  </p>
<p>Remy shrugged, finishing his text, before stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He then turned and wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck. </p>
<p>“I dunno,” He said. “It’s just... obvious.” </p>
<p>“What, have you got like a... sixth sense for it, or something?” Thomas joked. </p>
<p>Remy laughed. “Nah, I’m just perceptive like that.” </p>
<p>He then kissed Thomas, quick and soft, before pulling back slightly. There was a beat, and then Thomas grinned, a glint that screamed either Remus or Roman – there wasn’t time for Remy to decipher it – in his eyes. Before Remy could question it, Thomas dipped him with a laugh that was absolutely Remy’s favourite sound.  </p>
<p>He kissed him again and again and again and then once more on his neck to make him laugh. </p>
<p>“Did Roman tell you to do that?” Remy asked, his sunglasses slipping to reveal eyes that were so bright and happy that Thomas’s heart felt just a little too big for his ribcage. </p>
<p>“I can decide to do things on my own, you know,” Thomas teased. </p>
<p>Remy raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Okay, fine,” Thomas admitted. “But Roman wasn’t actually the only one telling me to do that.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure.” </p>
<p>A moment passed, and then Thomas’s smile softened. “I love you so much, we all do.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Remy said, one hand moving up to cradle Thomas’s face. “I love you, too.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>